rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
Going to the Dogs
Back to Taressa Miller Back to The New Adventures of a Raccoon Shaman Going to the Dogs “Come here, come here Hades.” Circe whistled at the three headed slobber machine panting in triplicates. Ares, Hades brother, was busy demolishing the three old hard rubber gun stocks she had cannibalized for chew toys. They stood almost no chance. All three of Hades heads cocked this way and that as he tried to figure out what the deuce she wanted. With a sigh and the hanging of her head, Circe scanned through the dog training manual on her glasses once more. “In a calm but assertive voice call to your puppy while offering his or her favorite treat. Once they start coming toward you, give the command “Come,” Circe looked over at Hades who had moved to try and steal one or all of Ares' toys. Their furry little bodies covered in dark brown puppy fur, their nine innocent eyes, one of which was blue while every other was brown and little puppy faces, complete with the sharpest little puppy teeth were enough to melt any cold heart. They yipped and tugged and tumbled like any other puppy. Were very much like any other dog, save for the surplus of heads. And each one had it's own personality. The overall personality of each three were similar but with time, distinct differences could be seen. Ares three heads were brash and head strong not to be without an appropriate pun. He was a warrior in many ways and so Circe had dubbed him Ares. His left head was always eager to chew, quick with a growl when Hades hedged over to his food bowl. His middle head was the most curious. Often sticking his nose in things that were not of his business. That nose had found it's way into Dr. Pie's shower a time or two and always went screeching down the hallway when Dr. Pie turned the water on him for their intrusion. The right head was the guard of all three. This head always scanned the room when he walked into one for the first time. Where the middle was curious, he was cautious. Still very much a fighter, the right head was the one that made sure they didn't put a foot where it could cause true damage. Hades was more calculating then his brother. Hades main personality was that of the schemer and kept many a level head on his shoulder. Puns are often required when you keep three headed dogs The left head always kept an eye on things that were of importance. Currently those items were food, water, toys, dog beds, and the occasional free lap. The middle head seemed to be the one to plot the best course to gain those items. Be it by creeping up on his brothers food bowl or by finding the best route to the dog bed ahead of his brother. The right head seemed to keep an eye on things that didn't really seem to be there. This was the head that also held the blue eye. Circe had caught him staring at supposedly nothing and even after she had confirmed that there was nothing, even in astral space, he continued to stare. It was this deathly stare that had prompted the name Hades. Circe, Hades and Ares, it was almost ironic. She doubted anyone in this era even knew their Greek and Roman histories. Circe looked up from her musings and noticed that Hades had all three gun stocks and was busy chewing them into oblivion and Ares was no where to be seen. Again. “GET OUT!!!” “YIP YIP YIP YIP YIP YIP” Circe rolled her eyes. Ares and his middle nose poking into the shower again. A wet ball of fur, teeth and nails came scratching down the hall before launching himself into Circe's arms. She fell backwards from the force landing roughly on her rump. Three lolling tongues bathed Circe's face which promptly took up to stinging. Circe hauled the little creature off of her and up in the air at eye level. “It's a good thing you're just a puppy or that could have really hurt.” Circe wiped the slobber off her face. “You need to learn to control them there secretions.” she said in her best cowboy voice, setting Ares down in front of her. “You too young man.” she switched her gaze to the other one who was once again staring up at nothing. Circe looked around the room, both physically and astrally. Nothing. “Such a funny little puppy you are.” Circe scratched the outer heads with her hands. “Interesting eye that dog of yours has.” A voice stated from the space Hades was staring at. Raccoon stood on its hind legs, it's beady eyes focused on Hades. Ares took up to growling and moved in front of Circe. “Easy boy.” Circe pulled the puppy into her arms. “Totem, Ares, Totem.” She soothed the the little guy by tugging gently on his ears. Slowly his fur dropped back down and he lapped at her hands. Hades blinked and then went back to his chew toys. “Hello Raccoon. I suspect you are here to cause mischief?” “Not necessarily.” It dropped down to all fours and padded over to Hades who looked up and took to sniffing with all three noses. Raccoon sniffed back before turning it's attention to Ares who started growling again. “Cute.” Raccoon did not sound pleased. “I do hope you're not going to the Dog's.” “I doubt it. I did STEAL them.” a glimmer twinkled in it's dark brown eye. “In that case, carry on.” One moment Raccoon was there the next gone. Ares ceased his growling and wiggled out of Circe's arms to fight his brother over the gun stocks. “Get used to it little guy. Raccoon's going to do that from time to time.” Circe sat down cross legged and pulled up her training manual on her glasses.